Hero of the Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Super Fist of the nose hair is back and the ninja who use's super fist of the nose hair is non other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


Chapter 1: Return of the SFOTNH.

It was a cold day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was relaxing in the park until a mob arrived which the first member of the mob said "Hey demon brat what are you doing in a nice place like this" then the second member of the mob said "You are a demon and demons are not worthy to be in nice park like this" so the third member of the mob said "Each one of us lost someone because of you and I hope you suffer for it demon".

After the third member of the mob spoke the mob started throwing rocks at Naruto which Naruto fled from the park then the mob chased Naruto until Naruto entered a part of the forest that the mob does not even know about so Naruto hid in the forest but as Naruto sat down Naruto cried "I am not a demon I am Naruto and those idiots thns that I am the fox when I do not even have one in me".

After Naruto spoke Naruto calmed down as Naruto got up which Naruto started to explore the forest until Naruto discovered an usual scroll then Naruto opened the scroll so Naruto sat down to take a look at what the scroll has but as Naruto felt a bit cheered up Naruto thought _"This scroll that I found contains something known as Super Fist of the nose hair and acording to this scroll the last person who used super fist of the norse hair was a hero named Bobobo bo bobo plus acording to this scroll he was like me a hero who battled to protect the innocent"_.

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto got up which Naruto thought _"It is time for super fist of the nose hair to return and as long the will of fire shines bright I will never give up because that is my nindo my ninja way"_ then Naruto was reverse summoned into an unfamiliar location so Naruto looked to see some nine tail fox's along with the nine tail fox Kyuubi so Kyuubi looked at Naruto as Kyuubi said **"Greetings son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I guess that there is an explanation in order before you can let out some kind of anger out"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto asked "Where am I and how did you know who my parentsare when I was not even told by the Third hokage" which Kyuubi explained **"You are in a place called Den Foxiyaku and as for how I know of your parents well this is a truth that make you furious not at me but at the person who caused your suffering" **then Naruto calmed down as Naruto said "For what it is worth I am sorry for the suffering that you had and I will not rest until the bastard is eliminated" so Kyuubi told Naruto everything including Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was his former jinchuuriki.

As Naruto once again felt furious Naruto leaked an killing intent that mae Shinigami smile at Naruto with acceptance which Naruto furiously yelled with great fury "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD I WILL MAKE THAT BASTARD SUFFER AND NOT EVEN SHINIGAMI CAN STOP ME FROM KILLING THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD MADARA UCHIHA" then Naruto calmed down so Kyuubi said **"Kit we are kinda the same because I want to make that bastard pay for what he did to us and as a sign that I accept you I like you to sign the fox summoning contract"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto said "Kyuubi I am willing to sign the fox summoning contract and that bastards death will be glorious because the joy of that bastard die at our hands it will be something that is worth to celebrate" which Kyuubi opened the summoning contract then Naruto made a small cut so Naruto wrote his name in blood but as Kyuubi rolled the summoning contract up Kyuubi said **"Now that you are our summoner you may call me by the name that given to me by the rikudou sennin himself"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto asked "What is your name Fox san" which Kyuubi replied **"Naruto my name is Kurama and these fox's with me are the noble nine tail fox's of Den Foxiyaku plus the yellow nine tail fox here is my mate or in your human terms the yellow fox here is my wife" **then Naruto said "Vixen san what is your name" so the vixen replied **"My name is Kurami and Naruto san I can tell that you are a mighty special lad because the level of your chakra you might possibly rival Kurama kun here" **so Kurama said **"Actually Kurami chan Naruto here is strong enough to fight me on even ground because his mothers clan are famous for their legendary anger plus Naruto here can easily hold me down by onlyusing chakra"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto was teleported back to the part of the forest which Naruto started trainning in super fist of the nose hair then as Naruto finished trainning in super fist of the nose hair Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream where he meets Bobobo bo bobo the previous super fist of the nose hair master.

After Naruto drifted into a dream Naruto appeared in the dream which Naruto looked at the previous super fist of the nose hair master as Naruto said "Bobo bo bobo I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the one who found your super fist of the nose hair scroll plus I like to train in super fist of the nose hair" then Bobo bo bobo said "I have kept my scroll really well hidden and for you a brave lad to discover it will teach you everything that I know plus any new super fist of the nose hair moves you create you can add it in the scroll sibce that scrollis yours now" so Naruto said "Thank you Bobo bo bobo sensei and will not let you down because I will never give up no matter what".


End file.
